


Once Upon a Time

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabeth Chynoweth Lives, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Ursula will not go to sleep without a story from her Papa.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan, George Warleggan & Ursula Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised text is the prompt that was sent :)

_"Well, my dear," Elizabeth said as her husband stepped through the door to Trenwith after a hard day of work at the Bank in Truro, "it appears that I am insufficient for our young madam — Ursula insists that she shall not go to bed until her papa comes to read her a story."_

George smiled, though he was weary and looking forward to bed himself, he would never deny his dear daughter anything she asked. “Tell Miss Ursula I shall be up to see her in a few moments,” he said, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek before she disappeared back upstairs.

It could not have been more than three minutes before George heard the sound of tiny feet behind him — he turned to see his daughter, looking as if she could fall asleep where she stood but seemingly refusing to out of pure stubbornness. “Papa, Mama said you were coming to read me a story,” Ursula said with a pout, like she had been forced to endure an eternity waiting for her father.

“And you shall not be made to wait another moment, my dear.” George scooped Ursula up in his arms easily, and she giggled. Though she had been quite chubby as a baby, now at five years old, she was small for her age — much like her father.

“How did you get down here so quickly, Ursula?” Elizabeth asked as she walked back into the room, a relieved sigh passing her lips. “I see you have caught your papa.”

Ursula, much like her older brother Valentine, has proven herself to be quite the escape artist, especially when it came to her making her way to her papa — she had once found her way outside, without anyone knowing exactly how she had done so, insisting that she would walk all the way to Truro to go and visit him at work.

“May I have my story now, Papa?” Ursula asked, pressing her face into her father’s shoulder, clearly struggling to stay awake.

“Of course, my dear.” Smiling to Elizabeth, George carried his daughter upstairs to the nursery. Immediately, she laid down, enthusiastically anticipating whatever story her father would tell her tonight.

“Once upon a time...” George began, recounting the fairytale with as much enthusiasm as his tired brain could muster — and of course, creating different voices for each of the characters as Ursula always demanded. Elizabeth usually wasn’t there while he was reading Ursula to sleep, so he felt a degree of embarrassment at how silly he must have sounded.

It didn’t take long for Ursula’s little eyes to flutter shut — the story was only about half over — and George closed the book softly. Leaning down, he kissed his slumbering daughter on the forehead. “Sleep well, my little she-bear.”

When he turned, he noticed Elizabeth gazing fondly at him. For some reason — despite seeing that look many times during the time they had been married — it still made him blush. Suddenly, he was unable to stop himself from yawning, and Elizabeth giggled sweetly.

“You look very tired, my love,” Elizabeth said, taking her husband’s hand. “I think it is time we go to bed ourselves. Perhaps I should read _you_ a story?”


End file.
